FraRusAme Drabbles
by Valori Kei
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving France x Russia x America. Warnings/ratings vary per chapter.
1. Table of Contents

*Friendly reminder that unless otherwise stated, each of these drabbles are separate and completely unrelated*

These drabbles are all for my ot3, France x Russia x America. Specific pairing order varies and will be noted at the beginning of each piece.

* * *

Here is a table of contents for your ease of access in finding the different prompts:

1\. Table of Contents

2\. Kicked Out of Bed (M)

3\. Making Dinner (K)

4\. Gentle (M)

5\. Player 3 (M)


	2. Kicked Out of Bed

A super old request for one of my besties Oli!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** FraRusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Who is most likely to be kicked out of bed?

* * *

"Frantsiya," Russia murmured, nudging Francis' shoulder like a cat pawing at a ball of yarn, pushing on him gently. The sleepy nation grumbled, trying to move away from the nation at his back. "Wake up."

"Non, arretez," France grumbled in a tired and agitated voice, pulling the covers up over his shoulder to protect himself. There was a pause before Ivan shifted again, rolling over and having difficulty when Alfred clung to him tighter.

"Alik, let go, you're too hot," Ivan whined, trying to dislodge the death grip around his waist, Alfred such a heavy sleeper that no matter how much Ivan struggled, the passed out nation wouldn't let go. America was always like a fireball in bed, both during sex and sleep, seeming to just be made of nothing but heat.

And it was suffocating, especially for the wintery nation.

"Frantsiya," Russia complained again, reaching behind himself to shove at Francis. The European nation grunted and eventually sat up with a tired groan, his five o'clock shadow as dark as the bags under his eyes.

"Quoi?" the man grumbled as he scrubbed at his eyes, taking a few moments to truly wake up, irritated at having been roused from his pleasant slumber. Ivan pouted, and Alfred nuzzled closer to him in his sleep, drooling slightly and muttering something about a milkshake.

"J'ai faim," the older nation pouted, his accent playing through his french as he looked up at his lover with sleepy, doey eyes. Francis flinched back and swooned for the display of cute weakness, his weakness eagerly toyed with. There was simply no way he could resist a foreign lover who spoke in his tongue.

"Oui, I will go make some food for you," the man chuckled and kissed Ivan's temple before he slid out, already looking completely refreshed from having been energized by the sweet display. Smiling coyly, Ivan carefully pulled the covers off of himself, patting Alfred on the head when the nation pressed closer, legs tangled in Ivan's.

"Alik," Ivan repeated, blowing a cold puff of air by Alfred's ear when the nation didn't stir from his heavy sleep. Eventually Ivan gave up, just laying there like Alfred's teddy bear while the younger nation cuddled with him. America was exactly like a child, having grown up far too quickly to have a proper childhood, never given the chance to slowly mature and understand the world around him.

And then Ivan felt it, felt the bulge rubbing slowly and gently against his plush thigh, Alfred's grip tightening as he moved in his sleep. Always the ever energetic one, wasn't he? Ivan chuckled and gently reached down, pleasuring Alfred while the nation slept on. Russia was no stranger to Alfred's body, knowing he liked his lower back rubbed while he was stroked, knowing he liked to be fondled no matter the time of day or occasion, knowing Alfred would do anything to be the center of attention. Knowing Alfred loved being loved.

"Nhmm," the nation groaned, and finally let go of Ivan to roll comfortably on his back, face turned into the pillow as he unconsciously exposed himself. Russia kissed his cheek and continued to work him lazily, just watching Alfred's face morph into one of pleasured bliss, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened in a silent gasp, a guttural noise leaving his throat as he startled awake, clearly disoriented and confused.

"Доброе утро," Ivan smiled, kissing Alfred again before the young nation could form a coherent reply. It took a minute, but soon Alfred was bucking into Ivan's hand, arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close.

"O-oh, fuck…"

"I leave you both for five minutes and you have already started the fun without me?" Francis huffed in the doorway with a tray of steaming french toast and syrup with a small side of bacon just for Alfred. Russia let go, America whining for more attention as the last member of their triangle joined them. Shrugging weakly, Ivan kissed Francis and let him back in bed, Alfred crawling into Ivan's lap to get closer to the food.

"Fuck yeah, breakfast in bed _and_ morning sex? This must be my lucky day!" he beamed, grinning that cheeky little smile both Russia and France had fallen for.

"Ah, ah~ if you be patient, I will feed you," Francis winked and Alfred shivered, gladly sitting in Ivan's lap and opening his mouth as the three enjoyed their time together.


	3. Making Dinner

Suggested by an anon!

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** FraRusAme

 **Rating:** K

 **Prompt:** Arguing over who makes dinner

* * *

"Tonight I am going to prepare a fine roasted lamb with a rich sauce to match our wine," Francis purred happily to himself as he set his bag of groceries down on the counter, vaguely listening in to the sound of Alfred's video game music playing in the other room. Looking up, however, gave him a momentary pause as Ivan stared back at him, a partially-peeled potato in his hands.

"Ah, chto chto?" the wintry nation blinked in surprise, dragging his knife under the skin of the potato slowly so he wouldn't have to look at it in the meanwhile. Francis frowned somewhat, looking at the simmering pot on the stove as Ivan slowly continued to work.

"I said… I was going to make dinner tonight."

"Mm… nyet. Today it is my turn," Ivan smiled cheekily, his eyes shutting with a soft giggle in a threatening, condescending manner. Normally Francis would be fine with letting Ivan have his way after sharing a look like that, but this time he wasn't going to back down.

"Non, we will be having none of that. It is my turn, I already bought the ingredients and the best time to prepare them is the day of purchase!"

"Hm… well, I already have started cooking," Ivan shrugged, not relenting in the least as he went about chopping his potatoes into diced sections, Francis growing cross with him as he plopped his pieces into his soup. "Go sit with Alik, Frantsiya."

"Non, I will not. Go sit, dinner is my responsibility. I'm the one who must feed this family, or else we'd all grow fat!"

"Are you saying my food is no good?" Ivan purred in that deep and rumbly voice of his, the childish giggle that followed providing a creepy contrast that had the hair on the back of Francis' neck standing on end.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Alfred groaned, leaning in the kitchen doorframe with a scowl, game controller still in hand. Francis snapped his head around to face him as Ivan slowly turned his head to look at him. Alfred winced somewhat at their angry looks, not really feeling he did anything wrong to deserve such cruel expressions. "Look, you two either get along or I'm get McDonald's for dinner."

Francis' scowl instantly shifted away into a queasy look of disease, and even Ivan grimaced.

"I… I suppose lamb would taste pretty good in my stew…"

"Oui…"


	4. Gentle

For an anon on tumblr

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** FraAmeRus

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Francis tops, and is often very gentle

* * *

"Hhh-!" Russia gasped softly and instantly started struggling, thrusting his arms out quickly to grip Francis' bare shoulders, pushing at him as he clenched up. France smiled kindly at him and eased his finger back out, letting Ivan gulp down breath after startled breath as Alfred rested his chin on Ivan's shoulder.

"It's alright, mon chou," France cooed as Ivan quickly stuffed his face into his scarf, Alfred laughing breathily next to his ear as he wrapped him up in a hug. It was such a bizarre experience to be between the two of them, Alfred holding him tenderly from behind as France kneeled between his legs and started peppering his inner thighs with kisses.

"Yeah, Ivy, babe, if you're not ready it's okay. You guys can have a go at me again if you want," Alfred offered, trying to be nice as Ivan's ears just flushed redder. France smiled and took a hold on his still mostly-flaccid cock, pumping it skillfully until Ivan's knees clenched around the European nation and his spine curled almost painfully.

"You know all you need to do is ask if you'd like to stop. We can enjoy ourselves in other ways."

After a long moment of hesitation, Russia finally relented, nodding shamefully and batting away Francis' hands. His lover pulled back as silently requested, and even Alfred let go of him so he could stand up. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do it. Not… not yet," he mumbled, expecting to get yelled at or at the very least smacked for it. He wasn't prepared to instead be caught by a strong yet delicate hand, France landing a sweet yet passionate kiss on his lips, soon joined by Alfred.

"Alright, that's just fine. We want you to be comfortable, after all."


	5. Player 3

Based on a prompt on tumblr

* * *

 **Pairing Order:** FraRusAme

 **Rating:** M

 **Prompt:** Player 3 has entered the ring

* * *

"A-hhhh, Francis," Ivan gasped softly as a warm hand slithered under the wool of his sweater, the pillows soft beneath his head as he melted into the sheets and warmth of his lover's touch. Francis smiled and mouthed against his jawline, encouraging to lift his head up more and reveal his neck. Shivering and shuddering at being fondled ever-so-lovingly, Ivan turned to him and rolled on top, even letting out a little growl as he clung to Francis and kissed him hard. "Should we get Alik? You know he likes to be in on this…"

"In on what?" Francis teased, brushing against Ivan's nipples where his hand was still under Ivan's shirt. The larger man tensed and trembled, feeling heated and a little bit flustered to have all of Francis' overwhelming attention just on him for once. Granted, Ivan thoroughly enjoyed sharing everything with his two partners, sometimes it was just these little moments in the smaller couplings that really set his heart going. He'd make it up to Alfred later, maybe buy him some cookies or something.

"Mon cher," Francis cooed, drawing Ivan back into the present moment as his free hand drew something else out into the moment as well, Ivan squirming a bit when he hadn't even realized his button and zipper had been skillfully compromised. Nimble fingers caressed up his length to the tip before wrapping around the shaft, Francis' thumb pressing to his slit as Ivan felt himself begin to rise. "Do you like this?"

Ivan opened his eyes just a crack when he realized they had fluttered shut with bliss, trembles quivering up his back when Francis just barely squeezed. "Mmm, Frantsii," he purred up a rumbly noise from the back of his throat, sitting up on Francis' strong abdomen before reaching backwards to give him some love as well. "You know I do…"

A gasp tumbled from Ivan's lips when Francis bucked suddenly, grinding against the curve of his plush ass. Ivan moaned softly to try swallowing the airy noise back down, bracing his weight as best as he could as Francis gladly loved on his body. "Da," the word came out on its, soft and breathy and eager for more as Ivan tossed his head back enthusiastically, grinding on Francis. "Mm, Frantsii, more…?"

"You want more?" Francis encouraged his vocal consent, his hand sliding down Ivan's torso before sweeping out to his hip, resting there and rubbing soothingly. Francis steeled himself and sucked in a sharp breath before raising himself up, Ivan letting out a startled gasp as Francis rolled them both over. "I'll give you as much as you'd like, mon cher…"

"Annnnnd as the battle is really getting under way-" Francis and Ivan perked in surprise with a joint yelp, jerking to look at the door as it violently burst from the hinges with a powerful kick. "Player 3 has entered the ring!" Alfred announced with an irritated grin, Doritos nacho cheese dust smeared on his fingers and shirt as he marched over to the bed, Ivan and Francis scrambling to collect themselves.

"A-Alik!" Ivan yelped, blushing hotly as Alfred sucked a finger clean and jumped up onto the bed, grabbing Ivan with his (sort of) clean hand, yanking him in and kissing him hard on the lips. He popped off after only a moment before lunging for Francis, doing the same thing to him.

"You assholes! Why didn't you invite me, huh?" he grumbled, sulking and pouting as Francis floundered for a reasonable excuse. And then Alfred's scowl transitioned smoothly into a beaming smile. "Hope I didn't miss much. Can I get in on this?"

Francis laughed airily, brushing a hand through his wavy locks casually. "Only after you brush your teeth, mon petit. Better hurry…!"


End file.
